


Egy szívességért cserébe

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hugging, Kissing, Lesbian, Masturbation, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Room of Requirement, Surprise Kink, Tickling
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: Hermione viszonozni akarja a szívességet, amit Luna tett neki. Amit cserébe kér tőle, az végleg megváltoztat kettejük között mindent.Luna ugyanis arra kéri őt, hogy váltsa valóra egy bizonyos fantáziáját.Az ötödik könyv eseményei alatt játszódó Luna/Hermione fluffy one shot + meglepetés kink! (Nyugi, semmi durva vagy undorító.)





	Egy szívességért cserébe

**Author's Note:**

> Apró figyelmeztetés! Ez a történet az ötödik könyv eseményei alatt játszódik, ( konkrétan 96 február végén) ami azt jelenti, hogy Luna épphogy 15, Hermione pedig 16 és fél éves. Ez nyilván zavar jó néhány potenciális olvasót, szóval csak erre való tekintettel vágjon neki bárki is! Én már csak ilyen... "izé" vagyok... hogy muszáj pontosan belőnöm, hogy mikor is játszódik a történet, és hogy mennyi idősek a karakterek. Írhattam volna "3 évvel idősebb AU"-t, de azt kevésbé érezném érvényesnek, szóval maradt így.

**Egy szívességért cserébe**

Ijedtében a könyvet is kiejtette a kezéből, felsikoltása hangjára pedig a könyvtár minden szegletéből meglepett tekintettel fordultak Hermione Granger felé.

– Ne haragudj! - suttogta Luna Lovegood, aki a rémületet keltette – Annyira elmélyültél az olvasásban. Nem akartalak megzavarni, szóval gondoltam, hogy megvárom amíg felnézel.

– Mióta ültél itt mellettem? – kérdezte Hermione, akiről a többiek tekintete lassan visszahúzódott.

– Nem tudom. Talán úgy tíz perce, vagy inkább húsz. De ez most nem számít. Csak azért jöttem, mert beszélni szerettem volna veled.

– Luna! Légy szíves, és legközelebb ne lopózz ide csak úgy egy szó nélkül! Halálra ijesztesz még a végén.

Luna, aki korábban meglátta a lányt egyedül ülni a sarokban, majd hangtalanul mellélopózott, és leült vele szemben, hirtelen valamiféle megbánásra emlékeztető kifejezést kanyarított az arcára, de ezt nála általában nem lehetett pontosan megítélni.

– Figyelsz te rám? – szólt Hermione néhány másodperces csendet követően.

– Persze, csak gondolkoztam, hogy is kérhetném szebben, hogy ne haragudj, de nem jutott eszembe semmi – suttogta Luna.

– Nem haragszom, na! Csak áruld el, hogy mit is akartál!

– Ó! Igen! Persze! – hadarta – Beszélni szeretnék veled, de egy kicsit kevésbé zsúfolt helyen.

– A Szükség Szobája? – suttogott Hermione.

– Tökéletes, de mondjuk este, a vacsora után egy órával?

– Jól van, de mi az? Nem... – közelebb hajolt – nem a DS-ről van szó, ugye?

– Nem. Ez valami személyes. Tulajdonképpen arról a szívességről akartam... beszélni veled.

– Értem – bólintott Hermione, majd a következő pillanatban Luna egy szelíd mosoly kíséretében megszorította a kezét, aztán felpattant és már el is tűnt a szeme elől.

Nem tudta, hogy mégis mire készülhet, de abban biztos volt, hogy legfelső hangon is csak valami jelentéktelen dolgot fog kérni, vagy egy abszolút őrültségre akarja majd rávenni. Tehát amit kérni fog az vagy olyasmi lesz, hogy tanítson meg neki egy varázslatot, vagy hogy lépjen be valami furcsa szektába. Ahogy egyre jobban belegondolt, inkább tűnt valószínűnek az utóbbi, arra viszont fogadni mert volna, hogy a kettő véglet közé biztosan nem fog lőni.

Ahogy visszatért az olvasáshoz, mindössze egy bekezdéssel jutott előrébb, mikor ismét Luna kúszott be a gondolatai közé. Valamit látni vélt abban a mosolyban, ami nem hagyta nyugodni, de bárhogy is próbálkozott, képtelen volt körülírni. A legpontosabban úgy jellemezte volna, hogy egy, minden akaraterő ellenére meggátolni nem sikerülő, ámbár aggódással teli arccal mégiscsak elrontott, pimasz vigyort látott.

Ez butaság – állapította meg magában – Vagy mégsem?

...

Néhány órával később, az elolvasásra szánt könyv félbehagyása miatt kissé morcosan, de mindeközben mégiscsak izgatottan sétált fel a hetedik emeletre. Akárhogy próbálkozott, képtelen volt bármi másra is koncentrálni a találkozásuk óta. Felfoghatatlan volt, hogy mégis miképp válthatta ki ezt belőle a szőke lány.

– Választ akarok kapni Lunától egy bizonyos helyen! – mormolta magában, mire megjelent a titkos ajtó, és ő belépett a szobába.

Bent egy apró helység fogadta, ami hasonlított arra a helyre, ahol gyakorolni szoktak, de közben egy sokkal otthonosabb külsőt vett fel. A február végi hidegben szokatlanul meleg volt odabent, amit a látszólag minderre alkalmatlan kicsi kandalló árasztott magából. Apró, lebegő gyertyák világították be a szobát, amik a spektrum minden színében pompázva ragyogtak, ezzel különös színjátékban részesítve az odabent tartózkodókat.

A szoba közepén széles, hosszú kanapé hevert az ajtónak háttal, mellette pedig félig elforgatott, szimpla karosszék foglalt helyet, ami határozottan nem a kandalló felé nézett. Megkerülve a nagyobb ülőalkalmatosságot, még mielőtt az azon ülő Luna szemébe nézett volna, még egy apróság feltűnt neki: A kanapé kék volt, a szék pedig vörös.

A lány kék és bronz színű, hollóhátas címerrel ellátott köntöst viselt Hermionéval ellentétben, akin az egyenruhája volt. Luna hatalmas lendülettel felugrott a helyéről, majd megállt vele szemben, de úgy mintha csak meg kellett volna fékeznie magát, hogy ne ugorjon a nyakába. Ezt követően egyikük sem szólt, és csak a tűz ropogása hallatszott. Hermione végigmérte iskolatársát, és gyanakvását nem is próbálta titkolni előtte. Hirtelen kifejezetten kényelmetlen lett volna a helyzet, ha nem éppen Luna áll vele szemben, akitől már mondhatni megszokta a furcsaságokat.

– Mire készülsz? – kérdezte végül, mire a szőke arcára újabb mosoly ült ki.

– Annyira örülök, hogy eljöttél!

– A kérdésre felelj, Luna! Mi ez az egész?

Luna aggódást mellőzni igyekvő arccal visszaült a kanapéra, Hermione pedig követte, miután a talárja felsőjét a székbe dobta. Szöget ütött a fejébe a gondolat, hogy a piros karosszék minden bizonnyal okkal volt eltérő színű. Mintha csak a szoba direkt neki jelölte volna ki a helyet. _De vajon miért? Talán Luna azt akarta, hogy külön helyeken üljenek egymással szemben? Ennek semmi értelme, hacsak..._

– Nem várok el tőled semmit a cikkért cserébe. – Szakította félbe a gondolatait váratlanul Luna.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte Hermione.

– A cikk a Hírverőben. Tudod, amit Rita Vitrol írt Harryvel. Az interjú.

– Ó! Igen, persze. Csak kiment a fejemből – habogta Hermione.

– Jól vagy? Olyan sápadtnak tűnsz, és el is felejtesz dolgokat. – közölte Luna gyanakvóan.

Hermione valamiféle furcsa gyógykezelés, terápia, esetleges tisztítószertartás megemlítésétől félve rögtön válaszolt:

– Jól vagyok! Csak... mit mondtál a cikkről?

– Azt, hogy nem kötelezlek semmilyen viszonzásra. Megbeszéltük, hogy jössz nekem cserébe egy szívességgel, de nem akarlak kötelezni rá, hogy teljesítsd amit kérek. Csak akkor szeretném, ha nem túl kellemetlen számodra.

Hangjában furcsa módon érezhető volt az aggódás. Hermione korábban soha sem érezte úgy, hogy nehezére esne őszintén beszélni, de most egyértelműen ez volt a helyzet. Ez nem kicsit rémítette meg. Lassan kezdett összeállni a fejében egy bizonyos kép, és hirtelen egy pillanatra elképzelte, hogy vajon milyen puha lehet az arcának az érintése, és hogy milyen illata lehet közelről. Egészen közelről. Aztán el is illant a kép, de helyette ott volt a válasz a nyelve hegyén:

– Én szívesen segítek neked, ha olyan dologra kérsz, amit... nem muszáj visszautasítanom, tudod jól. Csak térjünk a lényegre, mert azt hiszem, hogy félreértettelek valahol. Mi is az, amit szeretnél?

– Te ugye... kérdezhetek valamit előtte?

Hermionének feltűnt, hogy félúton kérdést váltott, így kevésbé tűnt logikusnak, hogy csak hagyja magát sodortatni az árral, így visszakérdezett:

– Te tudod a választ? Mármint... tudod, hogy mit fogok majd válaszolni?

Luna kissé megszeppent, de rögtön felelt:

– Azt hiszem, hogy igen, de nem vagyok benne biztos. – partnere hallgatását látva folytatta – Néztelek egy ideje, és úgy gondolom, hogy észrevettem rajtad valamit. Az egész testbeszéded, a gesztusaid, és ahogy beszélsz. Mármint nem a hangod, hanem annak a ritmusa, és még valami, amit magam sem tudok, de mind ugyanarra enged következtetni.

– Mégis mi az? – kérdezte elképedve, de izgatottan.

– Te ugye... a lányokat szereted, igaz?

A kérdés feltételét követően Hermione elfordult és a szájára szorította a kezét. Most először Luna pontosan azt kérdezte tőle, amire számított. Néma maradt, és nem is bírt visszanézni egy ideig.

– Ne haragudj! – kezdte Luna – Nem muszáj válaszolnod, ha nem akarsz. De ha arra gondolsz, én nem hiszem, hogy ez baj lenne. Nem akarlak bántani vele, ha mégis így van. Csak tudni szeretném, ha te is el akarod árulni.

Hermione felugrott a helyéről, és a lánynak háttal megállt. Érezte, ahogy nedvesednek a szemei, és a hangja is csak nagy nehezen tört elő belőle:

– Én nem... nem tudom. – Képtelen volt azt mondani, hogy nem úgy van, ahogy Luna állította. – Nem tudom, hogy mit érzek, de azt hiszem... igen. És nem is. Én... megnézem a lányokat is. Egyszerűen csak ők is tetszenek. Azt hiszem, hogy erről van szó.

– Én is tetszem neked? – kérdezte váratlanul Luna, aki ismét megijesztette Hermionét, aki hirtelen hátrafordult, és szemmagasságban találta magával.

Nem is hallotta, hogy felkelt a helyéről, és mögé sompolygott. Hermione összerezzent, ahogy magával szembe találta, holott minden eddiginél biztosabb volt benne, hogy nem akar rosszat. Lassan leengedte a kezét, és a lány szemébe nézett, akinek a tekintete jószerivel könyörgött az igenlő válaszért. Nem kellett hazudnia neki, hiszen egyértelmű volt, amit mondani készült. Éppen csak egyetlen szó kellett, de az minden korábbinál nehezebben jött. Már a gondolatba is belefájdult a szíve, hogy milyen fájdalmat okozna neki egy nemleges válasszal, holott esze ágában sem volt úgy felelni. Hezitálása miatt azonban Luna ismét megelőzte:

– Én is ugyanúgy érzek. Nekem igenis tetszel, Hermione. De ha nem akarsz, akkor... nem kell.

Nem tudta, hogy pontosan mit is érthet ez alatt. _Nem kell válaszolnia? Nem kell viszonoznia valamit? _Egy dolgot azonban biztosan tudott. Luna máskor kifürkészhetetlen arca mindent elárult neki. Mintha csak azt kérte volna: Mondd, hogy igen!

– Te is tetszel nekem – nyögte ki végül – De ez nekem olyan új. Nem tudom, hogy mit is kéne éreznem. Megérted ugye?

– Hát persze hogy megértem. Nem akarok rád erőltetni semmit, ha nem akarod.

Hermione ismét végignézett a köntöst viselő lányon.

– Figyelj, én most nem vagyok rá készen – szólt szinte suttogva – Nem azt mondom, hogy nem akarnék tőled semmit a jövőben, de ez nekem túl gyors. Ne érts félre, én nem csak... ha valami lenne köztünk, azt nem csak úgy szeretném, hogy megtörténjem, mint szívesség a cikkért, hanem valami több részeként.

– Én is így gondolom – suttogta Luna – De te se érts félre engem! Én nem azt akartam, hogy most rögtön csináljunk valamit egymással. Hülyeség volt. Felejtsd el!

– Várj, micsoda? – kérdezett vissza.

– Komolyan. Maradjunk ennyiben, jó?

– Áruld el, hogy mit akartál! Elmondhatod, elvégre te azt szeretnéd, hogy legyen köztünk valami, és azt hiszem, hogy én is, szóval csak nyugodtan mondd el, és ha olyan, akkor én még benne is lennék.

A lány immár tényleg idegesen kereste a szavakat.

– Luna! Mit szeretnél? – ismételte a kérdést, de ügyelt rá, hogy kíméletesnek hangozzon.

Mikor látta, hogy nem jön a válasz, közelebb lépett, majd bátorítóan megfogta a kezét.

– Van valami – kezdte Luna erőtlen, beismerő hangon –, amiről már egy ideje fantáziáltam, és azt szeretném, ha most megvalósulna, persze csak akkor, ha nincs ellenedre. Nem egy nagy dolog, de akkor is elég furcsa, és magam sem értettem sokáig, hogy miért szeretném.

– Mégis mi az? – sürgette Hermione – Mondd el nyugodtan!

– Azt szeretném, ha néznél engem, ahogy magamhoz nyúlok – mondta végül, majd megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

Hermione heves pislogásba kezdett a szavaitól, a lélegzete pedig valósággal elállt. Egy pillanatra abban sem volt biztos, hogy tényleg azt hallotta, amit hallani vélt. Végül megértette. A karosszék piros volt, ami a Griffendél színe. A kanapé pedig kék, vagyis a Hollóhát. Azokat tudta, hogy nem Luna hozta ide, hanem a szoba direkt helyezte le őket a megfelelő módon, a megfelelő színekben, pontosan úgy, ahogy a lány elképzelte. Az ő helye a székben volt, hogy a nagyobb hely megmaradjon a másik lánynak.

– Azt akarod, hogy nézzelek közben? Hogy te a kanapén csináld egyedül, én pedig bámuljalak?

– Igen. Nagyon felizgat a gondolat, hogy látni fogsz engem, ahogy... tudod. Már sokszor elképzeltem, hogy nézel engem, mikor egyedül vagyok. Már egy ideje nem gondolok más lányokra, sem pedig fiúkra, hanem csak mindig rád. – Erre a kijelentésre valami mintha összeugrott volna Hermione gyomrában. – Elképzeltem, hogy mi ketten együtt vagyunk, és azt akartam, hogy te pedig láss engem, hogy mennyire izgalomba hozol. Azt hiszem, hogy ezért szeretném.

– Én... én... nem is tudom – habogott Hermione – Nekem olyan illetlen dolognak tűnik, még akkor is ha te kéred. Furcsán érezném magam, hogy látlak miközben olyan dolgot csinálsz, amit nem... nem...

– Nem szabadna mások előtt? – Fejezte be helyette Luna, mire ő csak bizonytalanul bólogatott. – Nem fogom úgy érezni magam miatta, mintha kihasználnál közben, ha erre gondolsz. Másrészt pedig nem szeretném, hogy egy passzív félnek érezd magad, csak azért, mert szimplán nézni fogsz. Valójában pont ezzel tennél nekem jót.

– Tudom, de biztos vagy benne, hogy így akarod elkezdeni ezt az egészet kettőnk között? Úgy értem, hogy nem éreznéd kellemetlennek az egészet utólag?

Luna megértően mosolygott, miközben továbbra is a kezében tartotta Hermione kezét, amit lassan felemelt kissé, hogy a szabadon maradt ujjaival gyengéden végigsimítsa a kézfejét.

– A legkevésbé sem – közölte végül – Sokat gondolkoztam rajta, és azt hiszem, hogy igazából minden kapcsolat így kezdődik, de a felek nem osztják meg egymással a dolgot.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte megszeppent hangon.

– Úgy, hogy először csak mindig egymásra gondolunk, elképzeljük, hogy milyen lenne a másikkal, és ezt kizárólag egyedül tesszük. Nem látjuk egymást miközben a másik rólunk fantáziál. Nem látjuk, hogy a puszta gondolat arról, hogy milyen lenne az a dolog közöttünk, mennyire izgalomba hozza a másikat. Nem látjuk egymást egyedül, a másik teljes valójában, csak úgy, hogy mi magunk is ott vagyunk már velük. Azt szeretném, hogy lásd milyen az, amikor örömet okozok magamnak, miközben rád gondolok. Ezért akarom ezt a dolgot.

Hermione fejében, a tűzpirossá vált arc és a könnybe lábadt szemek mögött két gondolat járt egymással komikusan abszurd keringőt. Egyrészt az, hogy képtelen felfogni Luna ilyen mértékű nyitottságát, habár lenyűgözi, és valósággal csodája érte, hogy mennyire képes megnyílni előtte. Másrészt azonban valahol elborzasztotta a tudat, hogy mi is az amit kér tőle. Képtelen lett volna valaha is teljesíteni egy ilyen kérést korábban, de ahogy a lányra nézett, ahogy hallgatta a hangját, de legfőképp a hangjából formált érveket, megértette, hogy ha valakinek kész lenne egy ilyen dolgot teljesíteni, az csakis ő lenne.

Lassan rá kellett ébrednie, hogy vele minden korlát nélkül beszélhet és cselekedhet. Ő soha sem fogja furcsának, kényelmetlennek találni. Rájött, hogy ez a kérés végtelenül Lunára vall, aki mindig egy teljesen új nézőpontból szemléli a világot, és legfőképpen nem fél megnyílni azok előtt, akik fontosak neki. Ezt szerette benne a legjobban, még akkor is, ha folyton az agyára ment vele. Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, hogy vajon csak azért került-e a lány a Hollóhátba, mert az ottani erényein kellett neki a legtöbbet fejlesztenie, miután a Griffendél és a Hugrabug mentalitást már teljes egészében magénak tudhatta.

– Mondd, Hermione! – kezdte halk, de izgatott hangon a szemébe nézve – Gondoltál már valaha rám, miközben egyedül voltál?

Minden kellemes meggyőződés ellenére valósággal megrémítette a kérdés. Képtelen volt tovább állni Luna tekintetét, nem bírta ép ésszel ezt a hihetetlen jelenetsort, amiről soha, még csak a leghalványabban sem gondolta volna, hogy valaha bekövetkezhet, holott egyáltalán nem tartott az egész dolog egy végzetes vakvágány felé.

– Hát ez... kész! Őrület! – nyögte ki Hermione magából.

Saját maga is meglepődött, ahogy kitépte a kezét Luna ujjai közül, majd hátralépett. Végül ökölbe szorított kézzel és szorosra zárt szemekkel megfékezte magát, hogy ne meneküljön el félelmében.

– Sajnálom! – szólt utána Luna kétségbeesetten – Nem szabadott volna ilyet kérdeznem. Ne haragudj rám!

Hermione lassan rávette magát, hogy újra szembenézzen vele.

– Hogy tudnák rád haragudni? – suttogta halkan – Én csak... megrémültem, mert azt hiszem, hogy egy pillanatra megfeledkeztem róla, hogy... hogy te Luna vagy, és nem valaki más.

– Nem hiába hívnak Lükének a többiek. Néha úgy érzem, hogy ez feljogosít arra, hogy butaságokat kérdezzek.

Hermione gyengéden megmarkolta Luna vállát, majd a szemébe nézve halkan suttogott:

– Engem viszont arra kötelez, hogy bebizonyítsam, hogy a legnagyobb butaságot ők mondják. Illetve én mondtam azt, mikor megannyi alkalommal így hívtalak a hátad mögött. Engedd meg, hogy lassanként jóvátegyem! – kérte szelíden.

– Már jóvátetted azzal, hogy annyiszor meghallgattál, és hogy mindig kiálltál mellettem.

– Ezt olyan jó hallani. – suttogta Hermione elcsukló hangon egy könnycsepp kíséretében.

A lány nem szólt semmit, csak egy kellemes mosollyal válaszolt neki, majd letörölte a könnycseppet a szeméről, mire Hermione is lassan feljebb emelte a kezét, hogy a tenyerébe fogja az arcát. Luna óvatosan megfogta az őt tartó kezet, és ezzel egy időben engedte belesüppedni az arcát a tenyérbe, majd egy apró puszit adott az ujjak közé.

Egy pillanatra mindkettejük lélegzete elállt, mikor az arcaik majdnem összeértek. Csak álltak ott, és egymás szemébe bámultak, mint ahogy korábban még soha. Lassan átkarolták egymást, majd Luna egy szoros ölelésbe zárta Hermionét. Ahogy köré fonta a karjait, csak akkor érezte biztosan, hogy Luna semmit sem visel a köntöse alatt, legalábbis deréktól felfelé. Lassan végigsimította a hátát, de ügyelt rá, hogy kicsit se érjen messzebbre, mint kellene, így egy apró érintés után levette a kezét Luna fenekéről. Kiélvezte, hogy először érintheti meg az övénél soványabb, könnyebb testet, és rögtön ellenállhatatlan vágyat kezdett érezni, hogy ne engedje el egyhamar, de be kellett látnia, hogy pontosan ez az, amit Luna nem szeretne, legalábbis egyenlőre.

Mikor szétváltak, csak egy apró mozdulat lett volna, hogy az ajkaik összeérjenek, de nem történt meg. Ahogy a szőke lányra nézett, látta rajta, hogy szerinte annak még nem jött el az ideje.

– Szeretnélek látni. – kezdte Hermione, mire a lány szemei felcsillantak – Látni akarom, hogy milyen az, amikor elképzeled, hogy én érek hozzád.

– Nem kell kétszer kérned – válaszolt.

– Csak még valami! – rántotta vissza magához az indulni készülő lányt – Utána szeretnék adni neked egy csókot.

– Azt én is szeretném – kuncogta Luna – De még valami mást is előtte.

– Bármit, amit csak szeretnél – mondta izgatottan, a lány kezeit szorongatva.

– Engedj el te! Nem akarom kitépni magam a kezeid közül. Az olyan kellemetlen érzés, még ha nem is kell erőlködnöm.

A barna hajú lány végignézett a partnere meleg, puha kezein, amikbe szinte már kapaszkodott, majd minden erejével próbálta rávenni magát, hogy elengedje. Nem sikerült neki. Csak állt vele szemben a kezeit fogva, és meg sem bírt mozdulni. Soha sem érzett korábban ilyen erős késztetést, hogy valamit ne tegyen. Luna pedig halkan felnevetett.

– Ilyen nehéz? – Hermione lángvörös arccal, némán bólintott – Nem elszakadni akarok tőled, hanem azt szeretném, hogy te engedj el. Kérlek, Hermione!

– Olyan nehéz most, hogy te kéred – suttogta Hermione – Csak néhány pillanatra is.

– Háromig számolok, aztán engedj el, és én megígérem, hogy nem örökre szakadunk szét. – A lány némán bólogatott és összeszorította az ajkait, de továbbra sem mozdult. – Csukd be a szemed, és én számolok!

Hermione követte az utasítást, majd Luna halkan elszámolt kettőig, azután pedig megérezte a puha ajkait a homloka közepén, ahogy Luna lábujjhegyre állva egy hosszú puszit adott neki, majd egyetlen szót suttogott:

– Három!

Hermione pedig elengedte. Hagyta, hogy a lány kezei lassan kicsússzanak az ujjai közül. Mikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, Luna már több lépésnyit hátrált tőle, majd fejét lassan a karosszék felé fordította, mintha csak az utat mutatná.

Most megtörténik – szaladt át Hermione fején a gondolat – Most végig fogom nézni, ahogy Luna örömet okoz magának. – Valósággal beleborzongott, ahogy végiggondolta.

A gondolat egy pillanatig tartott csak, ahogy a mozdulatsor is. Mire feleszmélt, már a piros székben ült, előtte pedig ott állt a szőke lány, akitől csak egyetlen vékony ruhanemű választotta el, és mindössze alig egy méter.

Luna könnyeden lehuppant a kanapéra, és ő is kényelembe helyezte magát. Az ülőalkalmatosság sarkában feltornyozott puha párnáknak támasztotta a hátát, és teljes testével végignyúlt a rendelkezésre álló helyen. A lábánál még maradt is bőven hely egy embernek, szóval a barna hajú lány akár át is ülhetett volna oda, de semmi esetre sem akart túlságosan tolakodni.

Tisztességes távolságból nézte, ahogy Luna egy darabig játszadozik a piszkos szőke hajával, ami a színes fényeket árasztó gyertyák miatt inkább tűnt "mindenszínűnek". Nem tudta megállni, hogy ő maga is végigsimítsa kicsit a saját haját, miközben egy pillanatra elképzelte, hogy nem a saját kezét érzi rajta, illetve hogy az ujjai ténylegesen szőke szálakat érintenek.

Luna lassan elkezdte végigsimítani az egész testét, miközben aranyosan hümmögött. Ahogy a szőke lány egyre csak kellemes hangokat adva vonaglott előtte, Hermione hirtelen képtelen volt megérteni, hogy mégis hogy volt képes mindaddig teljesen közömbös maradi iránta, de aztán rájött a kissé kényelmetlen, de annál kellemesebb igazságra: Mindig is vonzódott házzá, csak saját maga előtt is tagadta, míg végül már tudomást sem vett a vágyáról. Mindez azonban semmivé foszlott, ahogy őt nézte. Arra is rájött, hogy embert próbáló feladat lesz, hogy nyugton üljön a továbbiakban.

A lány lassan lazábbra vette a köntösét, és szabaddá tette a melleit. Hermione jól tippelt, hogy valóban az volt az egyetlen ruhadarab amit viselt, mivel alatta már nem volt semmi, ami fedhette volna. Nem is nagyon lett volna mit, mivel a mellei aprók voltak, de közben elbűvölő a látványuk. A kissé hűvös teremben pedig a mellbimbói igencsak keménynek tűntek, még messziről is. Hermione kicsit sem fázott az egyenruhában, de átfutott rajta a gondolat, hogy szívesen hozzábújna a lassan teljesen meztelenül maradó lányhoz, hogy kicsit melegítse.

A kis érzékeny, rózsaszín pontocskákat az sem puhította tovább, hogy a lány óvatosan az ujjai közé vette őket, és ezalatt az ajkaiba harapott. Mindeközben pedig nem vette le a szemét az őt néző Hermionéról, aki lassan, de biztosan érezte a saját szívverésének a gyorsulását is. A szőke lány ujjai lassan egyre lejjebb vándoroltak, míg végül eltűntek a köntöse alatt, amit már csak éppen, hogy összetartott az öve. Ezen a ponton az idősebb lány már egyenesen úgy érezte, hogy melege van a ruhájában.

Luna alig fél perc elteltével kihúzta a nedvességtől csillogó ujjait a ruha alól, majd összehúzta azt magán. Mosolyogva felállt, majd ahogy lelépett a kanapéról, a talpa alatt puha padlószőnyeg termett a hideg kő helyén.

– Előbb azt szeretném, ha alaposan megnéznél. Te is szeretnél látni engem? – kérdezte szelíden.

– Hát persze, hogy szeretnélek. Kérlek, hadd nézzelek végig! – könyörgött Hermione.

A szőke lány megfordult, majd egy kikötötte a ruhadarabot összefogó övet, majd leengedte a kezeit maga mellé, hogy a szövet lecsúszhasson róla, és a padlón landoljon. Hermione hatalmas szemekkel meredt az áhított látványra, ahogy Luna végül felfedte magát előtte. A hosszú haja lelógott majdnem egészen a derekáig, alatta pedig ott volt a keskeny kis csípő, ami mintha csak kérte volna tőle, hogy azonnal átölelje. Hermione fejében korábban még csak meg sem fordult a gondolat, hogy Lunának lehetnek Vénusz gödröcskéi, és ha gondolt is volna rá valaha, akkor sem hitte volna, hogy ennyire gyönyörűnek fogja találni őket.

Hermione legszívesebben letérdelt volna mögötte, hogy aztán egy-egy apró csókot adjon a hívogató kis mélyedésekre a derekán, majd megfordította volna, hogy a következőt a hasára adja, és aztán nem állt volna meg annyinál. Lassan felfelé indult volna, hogy apró puszik sorával végül eljusson a lány szájáig. Aztán amikor az ajkaik egymásra tapadtak, a kezével ismét kitapintotta volna a két kis gödröcskét.

Luna végül mosolyogva hátranézett a válla fölött, majd lassan az egész testével megfordult, és immár teljes valójában ott állt a griffendéles előtt, aki hirtelen nem tudta volna elmondani, hogy miképp is írhatna le egy tökéletes alakot, de abban biztos volt, hogy nem állna messze attól a látványtól, amit a lány nyújt. Ha lett volna is mit mondania, az akkor sem jött volna ki a száján, miközben végignézett rajta. Minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne ugorjon fel azonnal, és fogja a kezébe a lány melleit, vagy hogy ne simítsa végig a hasát a köldökétől indulva, míg csak az ujjait csiklandozni nem kezdik a hívogató háromszögalakot formázó, puha, szőke szőrszálak.

– Tetszem neked? – kérdezte Luna megtörve a csendet – Ilyennek képzeltél?

– Gyönyörű vagy – nyögte ki végül kábultan magából.

– Tényleg annak tartasz? Gyönyörűnek?

Hermione csak mosolyogni tudott a kérdésen. _Hogy hihet bármi mást?_

– Sokkal szebb vagy, mint képzeltem. – suttogta végül, mire Luna közelebb lépett hozzá.

– Szeretnél... megérinteni?

– Szeretnéd, hogy megérintselek? – kérdezett vissza mosolyogva.

– Csak egy egész kicsit! – válaszolta.

A székben ülő lány elé lépett, majd a csípőjére helyezte Hermione kinyújtott kezeit, aki olyan óvatosan tartotta, mintha csak attól félne, hogy összetöri. Luna lassan körbefordult, hogy partnere minden irányból érezhesse a teste érintését, és megcsodálhassa közelről is. Végül a barna hajú lány nem bírt magával, és ahogy ismét vele szemben állt, közelebb hajolt, hogy egy elnyújtott, gyengéd csókot adjon a hasára, közvetlenül Luna köldöke alá. Mindeközben átkarolta a csípője mentén, és finoman megfogta a lány fenekét, aki pedig az őt istenítő griffendéles haját kezdte simogatni.

– Elég lesz! – suttogta a szőke – Még nem jött el az idő.

Szavait követően még utoljára végigsimította Hermione arcát, majd kihátrált az ölelő karjai közül.

– Egy örökkévalóság lesz. – cincogta.

– Nekem is, de ne rohanjunk annyira! Szeretném kiélvezni ezt a pillanatot, elvégre csak egyszer láthatsz először.

– Elsőre talán csak egyszer, de kétlem, hogy valaha is megunnám ezt a látványt.

– Hát akkor csak figyelj! – inkább kérte, mint utasította.

Ismét lefeküdt tisztes távolságban, majd ahogy kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a párnák között, kicsit széttárta a lábait, majd amikor újra összezárta, a keze már közéjük szorult. Hermione összeszedte minden erejét, hogy mozdulatlan maradjon, de ahogy egyre csak nézte Lunát, aki egyik kezével a mellét markolta, a másikkal pedig önmagát simogatta odalent, képtelen volt megállni, hogy ne markoljon minden erejével a szék karfáiba.

A szőke pedig csak nézett vissza rá. Egy halvány mosolyt is látni vélt az arcán, mikor a lány észrevette, hogy ő milyen állapotba került a puszta látványtól. Alig egy perc telt el, mikor is Luna imádni való, apró nyögést adott mi magából, majd az alsó ajkába harapva hallgattatta el magát. Egy pillanatra még a szemeit is becsukta, és mintha önkívületi állapotban lebegne, Hermione nevét suttogta, majd ismét kinyitotta kék szemeit, hogy a tekintetük újra találkozhasson, miközben ő tovább folytatja a játékot.

Hermione nem is tudta, hogy csak eközben, vagy már ez előtt volt az a pillanat, mikor teljesen elveszítette az önkontrollt, és a nadrágján keresztül kezdte simogatni saját magát. A szövet vastag volt, és ezért alig érzett belőle bármit is, de a látvány mellé ez is elég lett volna neki, ha így folytatja tovább. Luna viszont a reakciót látva nyitott szájjal levegő után kapkodva nézett vissza rá. Nyilvánvalóan csak egy dolog izgatta fel a szőkét jobban annál, hogy a fantáziái tárgya őt nézte, és ez padig a tény volt, hogy mennyire tetszik neki az, amit lát.

A barna hajú végül ezen felbátorodva a nadrágjába nyúlt, hogy a mozgást anélkül folytassa, hogy a makacs szövet az útjában lenne. Ahogy egymást bámulták olyan arccal, ahogy egyszerű barátok nem néznek egymásra, Hermione a szeme sarkában meglátott valami változást. A kanapé Luna lábánál elkezdett színt váltani. Előbb a kék bútor elkezdett lilás árnyalattá válni, majd a sarokból elindulva lassan vörös színűvé vált a hozzá közelebbi fele. Mindketten észrevették a változást, majd mikor ismét összenéztek, Luna komisz mosollyal megszólalt:

– Még nem késő, azt hiszem.

– Mire nem késő? – kérdezte vágyakozva.

– Arra, hogy csatlakozz hozzám. De – intően felemelte az ujját –, a kezeid maradnak rajtad!

– Ahogy csak szeretnéd – nyögte Hermione miközben felpattant.

Rohamtempóban ledobta a nyakkendőjét, és kigombolta az ingjét, miközben lerúgta magáról a cipőket. Ameddig lehúzta a zoknijait, Luna felült a félig fekvő helyzetből, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a lányt. Végül a nadrág lehúzása, és az ing földre hajítása után már csak egy bugyi választotta el attól, hogy mindentől megszabaduljon. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy ő is hasonlóan drámai jelenetet rendezzen mint Luna a köntössel, mivel a lány vágyakozó szemei minden racionalitást kiöltek a pillanatnyi lélekjelenlétéből.

Egy pillanatra azonban mégis megtorpant, mikor már megfogta a ruhadarab szélét, és végigfutott rajta a gondolat, hogy most éppen meztelenre vetkőzik a lány előtt, akivel néhány perce elméletileg még csak barátok voltak.

– Csak nyugodtan! – bátorította Luna a lángvörös arcát látva.

Hermione pedig elégnek találta ezt a megszólalást, hogy megszabaduljon az utolsó ruhadarabtól is. Játékosan körbefordult egyet, hogy minden irányból megmutassa magát a hollóhátasnak.

– Mit gondolsz rólam? – kérdezte továbbra is elpirultan.

– Nem is vettem észre eddig, hogy milyen nagy feneked van – Hermione szemei hatalmasra nyíltak a kijelentéstől –, amitől csak még cukibbnak tűnsz.

Na azért! – gondolta, miközben Luna még jobban szemügyre vette.

– Olyan puhának és ölelnivalónak nézel ki, meg persze nem csak a fejedre férne rá egy alapos fésülgetés, de nekem nagyon tetszel. Legszívesebben most azonnal megölelgetnélek.

– És mi tart vissza attól? – kérdezte Hermione egy pimasz mosollyal.

Luna pedig azonnal felugrott, és mintha csak kilőtték volna, úgy ugrott az idősebb lány karjaiba, majd minden korábbinál jobban megszorította, és puszilgatni kezdte, ahol csak érte. A vállánál kezdte, majd gyorsan haladt a nyakán keresztül az arcáig, amitől Hermione másra sem volt képes, csak halkan vihogni. Ekkor ébredt rá igazán, hogy nem csak neki vannak gondjai az önkontrollal. Mielőtt azonban Luna elérte volna a száját, az ajkai a barna hajú lány mutatóujjába ütköztek, ami leállította még annak ellenére is, hogy egy új, finom illatot érzett meg rajta.

– Elég! – kuncogott Hermione – Csak szép sorjában, és el a kezekkel! – Luna pedig engedelmesen elengedte a fenekét – Neki pedig itt a helye! – mozdította a másik eltévedt kezet a lány ágyéka felé – Sehol máshol, legalábbis egyelőre.

– Ahogy csak szeretnéd – ismételte partnere korábbi szavait.

Leültek mindketten a kanapé végeibe, majd a lábaikat egymáséval keresztbe téve kényelembe helyezték magukat. Hermione váratlanul megfogta Luna bokáját, majd az arcához húzta, hogy puszit adjon a talpára. Nem állt le egynél, így a szőke ugyanígy tett az ő lábával is, csak puszi helyett megcsiklandozta a talpát, mire a griffendéles hangosan felsikoltott meglepetésében.

Miután kinevették magukat a heves reakción, folytatták a dolgot, amit korábban abbahagytak. Végig egymás szemébe néztek, bár olykor-olykor kicsit máshová is elkószált a tekintetük. Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, de közben közel sem maradtak csendben. Hermione kevésbé érezte kínosan magát annak tudatában, hogy Luna volt kettejük közül a hangosabb, bár közben tudta, hogy ha valakivel, akkor a szőke kis furcsasággal végképp szükségtelen a legkevésbé is visszafognia magát, nem beszélve arról, hogy kínosan sem kell vele éreznie magát soha.

A legvégén Luna hangosan felsikoltós elélvezése adta meg a végső löketet, hogy Hermione is a csúcsra jusson, majd pillanatokkal később már csak két szív lassuló kalapálását, és két lány szapora lélegzését lehetett hallani a szobában. Úgy tűnt akkor és ott, hogy az egész kastély elnémult, és csak ők ketten vannak, akik még szaporán kapkodnak a levegőért. Luna lassan feltápászkodott fekvő helyzetéből, majd valósággal a griffendélesre mászott, aki pedig gyengéden köré fonta a karjait.

– Ígértem neked egy csókot – suttogta a szőke.

– Ellenkeznél, ha nem ígérted volna, és most adnék neked egyet?

– Egy pillanatra sem! – válaszolt, majd odaadón fogadta az ígérete tárgyát.

Amilyen játékos és mozgalmas volt minden eddigi mozdulat, olyan gyengéd és szeretetteljes volt a csók, amit egymással váltottak. Nem csak az első, hanem az összes többi is, ami aznap este megtörtént közöttük. Mire Hermione feleszmélt, csak akkor vette észre, hogy a fekvőhelyük idővel átalakult egy kétszemélyes ággyá, Luna háta mögött pedig kitapintott egy puha takarót, amit egy laza mozdulattal magukra húzott.

Mindössze egyetlen gyertya égett már az összes közül, aminek a fénye csak arra volt elég, hogy egymás arcát láthassák. A láng lila színnel töltötte meg a kis szobát, aminek a távoli falai már alig látszottak, de egyikük sem szeretett volna bármi mást látni a másikon kívül, így ez pontosan elég volt nekik.

– Késő van, úgyhogy mindenki más már biztosan alszik – szólalt meg Luna álmosan –, holnap pedig nincs tanítás.

– Ugyanarra gondolunk – suttogott Hermione.

Utoljára még végigsimította a fiatalabb lány arcát, majd egy puszit adott a szájára. Mire pedig Luna kényelmesen befészkelte magát a lány karjai közé, a legutolsó gyertya fénye is kialudt. Néma, koromsötét éjszaka vette át a helyét a szobában, ám szokatlan módon mégiscsak hallani lehetett valamit odabent egészen reggelig: Két lány halk szuszogását.

fin!

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem tetszett. Kicsit úgy érzem, hogy ez a történet valahol az ízléstelen smut és a romantikus cukiság között félúton a földbe állt, de kérlek, cáfoljatok meg!


End file.
